All of Me
by the blissful life
Summary: This story is set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, but it centers around the new DADA teacher, Alexandria Augmend, and Snape. It is a story of reuniting long lost love after a very cold separation and many painful years. Fifth book spoilers!!!
1. The Dream

"Join me, join us, Alex," said a black haired boy no more than eighteen in a low silky tone, "He will take care of us. He can give us powers that are beyond our wildest dreams. Both of our fathers will be pleased with us, and we will be able to live together for the rest of our years."  
"What has happened to you?!" screamed an eighteen year old golden brown haired girl, "Is your mind so warped that you think He will except our love. You don't have to join him. You must know somewhere in your crooked conscience that joining Him is wrong. Do you not remember He killed my mother just last year?!!" At this point, the young girl broke down sobbing.  
"Oh God, Alex, don't cry. There is no reason to cry," said the boy, grabbing the girl.  
"No reason to cry!" sobbed the girl, "No reason to cry!! My mother was murdered in front of my eyes by the people who the only boy I ever loved is about to join! Are you so afraid of going against your father's wishes that you will be willing to hurt everyone who loves you? Oh God, please do the right thing! I love you, and I always will. But I love you not what your wicked father has talked into you."  
The boy suddenly threw the girl down in the dirt and leaves of the forest floor. "You are weak. Your father was afraid you were. I should have never wasted my time on you. There is no good and evil; there is only power! If you will not come with me, then I cannot love you anymore."  
The boy turned on his heel and left the girl sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. 


	2. Arriving at Headquarters

Alexandria Augmend woke with a start. She was sweating and tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
Why did I have to dream that tonight! She thought furiously to herself.  
Alexandria, a pretty golden brown-haired thirty five year old woman, was in a dark room. She reached for her wand on the bedside table to her right and muttered, "Lumos," under her breath.  
Her wand tip ignited, and she lit the candle on her bedside table. Then she looked at the clock. 5:30 AM. I might as well get going. She got out of bed and dressed. Alexandria then reached into a trunk in the corner and pulled out a granola bar. While munching on her breakfast, Alexandria locked up her trunk and pulled her broom out. After she finished the granola bar, she quickly did a disillusionment spell on herself. She shivered as she felt the charm travel through her body and looked down at her body which was now the exact replica of the wall behind her. She went to her trunk and broom and vanished them.  
"Locomotor trunk," Alexandria said with a wave of her wand. The trunk was now floating in the air. Then she went to open the window and flew out into the early morning sky. Almost immediately she was flying over the English Channel. Alexandria felt the sea mist and the cool breeze on her face. How can muggles stand to travel on airplanes?  
Early in the afternoon, she landed on the southern coast of England. She took the spells off herself and her belongings and disapparated with a loud crack.  
Alexandria was now outside out number 13 Grimmauld Place. She quickly closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw number 12 Grimmauld Place staring at her. She walked up to the door, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
Almost immediately she heard shrieks and screams from an obviously deranged woman in the house.  
"Filth and mudbloods in my house! You fools! You blood." the voice screamed.  
"Shut up you old bat!" a male voice rang out.  
The door swung open, and Alexandria was immediately pulled into a tight hug.  
"Hi Molly," Alexandria said cheerfully.  
Once Molly Weasley released Alexandria from her hug, Molly replied," Oh Alex, it's been much too long since the last time I saw you."  
"Fourteen years I think," came the same male voice from the hallway, "Oh, and, I'm sorry about the screaming, but I don't think dear old Mrs. Black likes us here. Well, her portrait doesn't anyway."  
"Remus! Hello!" Alexandria said, embracing Remus Lupin as an old friend.  
Alexandria received many more hugs by Arthur Weasley, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mundungus Fletcher. She then saw many young people staring at her. Reading her interested look, Molly said, "Let me introduce everyone to you. The ones with the red hair are mine. That's Ron, he's in sixth year Prefect at Hogwarts, Ginny, who's going into her fifth year, Fred and George, they just opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley, and that's Bill, he's in the Order and working at Gringotts."  
"Oh my, when I left, you were all so tiny," said Alexandria, "Wow, it makes me feel old."  
"Very funny Alex, you are still very young," replied Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, and this is Tonks, she's in the Order and a young auror, and that's Hermione Granger, also a sixth year prefect, and, of course, this is Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley had now reached the end of the line where she had her hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"It's very nice to meet you all," said Alex.  
"Anyway we have an Order meeting that I think you would like to attend, Alex," Mrs. Weasley said, "Then we will have dinner."  
"Wonder."  
Crack! Out of nowhere Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of Alex.  
"Alex! I am very glad you made it safely to Order headquarters," he said embracing Alex.  
When Albus stepped to the side, Alexandria was suddenly standing in front of the man she had been dreaming about for the past seventeen years. In fact, it was the very man who told her that he could not love her anymore on that horrible night when they were both only eighteen. 


End file.
